robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Sasha the hacker destroyer!
Hello i found out this new roblox hacker and i kinda busted it i haven't took a picture of it yet because it disapeared randomly but this thing has been lurking around roblox sense the year 2010 you might be wondering what this hacker is well mostly it's a creature it's like the whit eyes more to be called the "The Kinf of The Watch" anyways it's a block shadow with a red eye and a white eye and it goes to most horror games if you find it leave the game as fast as you can or turn off you laptop This thing not just even hacks roblox but i went to the creature in 2010 when i mistakenly and acidentallypressed the male gender and got male's clothes i played horror gams all the time as i still do i seen the creature t exactly 10pm eastern time and when i walked up to it my avatar went through it i laughed a bit but you shouldn't after you hear this after my avatar went through the shadow i mistaken as a model of the game my screen went all black and aparently words appeared on the screen it said "You will never survive me..." i got scared for a momment but thought it was part of the game so i went with it after the screen cleared the creature dispeared and i left the game and you may think i as scared well i wasn't i'm scared of nothing but the reason i left was because i got a text from my friedn on robloc but when i went to check my chat NONE of my friends weren't there Sadly i thought that was a gitch but guess what it wasn't as i said i never get scared you may say i made no sense due to me saying i got scared for a momment i got scared there and i'm gonna tell you i got scared at this part because not only it started hacking my account my laptop was randomly "Glitching out" i had roblox files and they were all deleted off my laptop those files were game ideas and game scripts i worked hard on in 2009 the creature only deleted everything that was related to robloc off my laptop pictures videos files even the app see i made roblox videos back in 2009 but they were deleted as my youtube channel was because i had to do it i didn't want my gmail being hacked so i did it without the creature that's a hacker to look through my personal E-mails and i called this Sasha the hacker destroyer because i have took down many and or some hackers down! but this is not one of them so i need remind you that i'm a hacker destroyer I call this creature "The Shadow of The Night" because every horror game is at night of course and he is a shadow and hunts you down and hacks you only at night -AlphaWolfSasha REMEMBER LEAVE THE GAME AS FAST AS POSSIBLE IF SEEN or you'll be hacked...